winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 210/Script
Technomagic Trap Intro/Recap Narrator: Aisha beats Sinka, her nemesis, and the Winx can carry on their search for Peter Pan's sword. They go to Wendy's former house, where now a young art collector lives. Here, they find the sword, but also the nemesis of Tecna, Virus, who attacks them. Scene: Vault Tecna: Who are you? What do you want from me? Virus: My name is Virus and I'm here to bring you chaos you can't control. Scene: Mansion Sebastian: The elevator, it's not working. Matt: Isn't there another way to get into the vault? Sebastian: The engineers designed it so that's the only way in or out. Scene: Vault Tecna: Something is vibrating. And the wall is colder here. The gas tank must be back there. If I use Technomagic, it can connect me with the vault's electronic system. And I can stop the gas! *The gas is stopped* Tecna: Okay, girls, let's take this witch down! Virus: Not so fast! *Virus targets Stella* Stella: Uh? Uh! *She controls the rest of the Winx, minus Tecna* Tecna: Now it's just you and me. *Virus claps her hands* Tecna: Bloom?! Virus: No. Now it's more like us and you. *Bloom attacks Tecna* Tecna: Bloom, stop. She's controlling you. She's controlling all of you. *Bloom keeps attacking* Tecna: You've given me no choice then. *Tecna uses her power to trap Bloom. Stella attacks Tecna. Bloom breaks free. Tecna uses her power to trap Stella and Bloom. Aisha and Musa joins the battlefield* Tecna: Huh? Uh! Girls, time out. Listen to me. It's me, Tecna. Virus: Can't you see, Tecna, they're not your friends anymore! Tecna: Okay, focus. Just apply logic. So... *Tecna uses her power to protect herself. Musa attacks Tecna* Scene: Mansion Sebastian: I'm afraid I've made the situation worse. The emergency mode has activated. Matt: I need an idea! Idea, idea, come to me! Scene: Vault *Flora breaks Tecna's barrier* Virus: I've turned your friends against you by hacking into their source codes. After all, my name is Virus. Tecna: Okay, Virus. If you're my nemesis, then I can see like you do. *Tecna attacks Virus but fails* Virus: It's over for you. Scene: Mansion Matt: I've got to help them. Scene: Vault Matt (voice): Tecna! Tecna: Huh? Matt (voice): Tecna, can you hear me? Look at the chest. The sword. I feel it. It's part of me. I'm going to try to move it closer to you, Tecna. Hold on, I just need to... concentrate more and... *Tecna grabs the sword* Scene: Mansion Matt: This was my father's sword. It's part of my destiny. Scene: Vault Matt (voice): And now, I entrust all its powers to you. *Tecna wields the sword* Virus: What are you doing? You can't beat me like that. You're too predictable. *Tecna continues attacking but fails continuously* Matt (voice): Tecna, let the sword guide you. Like a warrior feeling his enemy. Let go of logic and follow your instincts. Tecna: Let go of logic? Follow instinct? *Tecna concentrates* Tecna: You predicted every logical move I made. But when I stopped using logic you lost all your power over me. *Tecna defeats Virus* Bloom: What a horrible nightmare! Aisha: I know. Stella: Oh! I'm glad that chaos is out of my head. Musa: But that's the... Bloom: Thanks for breaking the spell, Tecna. Tecna: I learned that sometimes it's better to act by instinct and just let yourself go. Aisha: I wish I could've seen that. Tecna: It was... Well, it was kind of thrilling, in a strange way. *The vault is unlocked* Tecna: How do we explain this mess to Sebastian? Bloom: I think it's better if we don't. *Bloom casts a restoration spell. The vault's door opens. Matt and Sebastian enter the vault* Matt: Woah! That sword is absolutely amazing! Sebastian: That thing? It belonged to the old owners. Do you think it's valuable? Matt: For me, it's more valuable than anything, because it belonged to my father-- *Tecna secretly hits him* Matt: Ouch! Uh, no. Uh, well, yeah. Seems like a great sword. Sebastian: I am so sorry that you were locked in my vault. How bizarre. I thought the security system had fully activated. Bloom: Uh, I guess maybe it malfunctioned? Sebastian: Luckily, otherwise you probably wouldn't be... Uh, well, alive now. Why don't you take this as my gift? A present to apologise for all the inconvenience. Matt: Thank you! That's very generous. This means a lot to me, Sebastian. More than you can imagine. Sebastian: Let me show you some of my treasures. This comes from Ancient Greece. It was part of the Acropolis in Athens. Scene: Mansion Sebastian: That painting goes back to the Renaissance. It's beautiful, isn't it? Matt: I'd like to give you a word of advice, if I might. Sebastian: Please, go ahead. Matt: Don't lock your dreams inside a room. Go out in the world and live them instead. Sebastian: But I love these ancient masterpieces! This is over 500 years old. And this one is... Matt: Beautiful and unknown to the world. It's as if it didn't exist. Sebastian: Yes, I see. Matt: You have to try and spread this beauty in the world, Sebastian. Sebastian: I have always dreamt of opening a museum. Matt: Then follow your dream. It will make you happy. Sebastian: Yes, I think you're right. That is very good advice. Matt: And remember, if you need help, my assistants will be at your disposal. Aisha: Can't wait for that! Scene: Winxmobile Matt: I can feel its power! It's the same I used to help Tecna. The sword will lead me towards my destiny! *Matt wields the sword* Matt: I'm ready. Bloom: Then it's time to go back to the World of Dreams. Winx, get ready to transform. Matt: I'll meet you there. *Matt teleports himself. The Winx transform* Scene: Jim's Hideout Jim: We have to capture all of these key points to defeat the Queen. Smee: To defeat the Queen! Jim: Each of them is a source of power. Smee: Source of power! Jim: Smee! Smee: Smee! Uh! Sorry, Captain. Jim: Huh? *The Winx appear* Jim: Welcome, Winx. *Matt appears* Jim: Ah, let me guess. Who's with you? Is it the brave son of Peter Pan? Matt: My name is Matt! *The pirates laugh* Pirate #1: Ooh, Matt! Tiger Lily: Stop laughing! Show some respect. That sword, it's Peter Pan's sword. The prophecy says the one who brings the fairy sword will be the hero who saves the World of Dreams. Pirates: Huh? Uh? Jim: Well then, show us. *Matt wields the sword. He attacks Jim. Jim falls. Matt holds Jim's hand but suddenly releases it* Matt: Remember, never drop your guard. *Tiger Lily touches the sword* Matt: Huh? Tiger Lily: The prophecy, it's coming true! Pirate #2: The prophecy! *The pirates laugh* Pirate #3: Wait, what was the prophecy? *Jim stands up. Jim and Matt shake hands* Jim: Look like you're ready to fulfill your destiny, Matt. Good to have a hero on our side. Stella: We finally got Matt here without running into that awful kidnapper. Flora: Yeah, but we never did find out who he was. Jim: Smee. Official introductions. Smee: Welcome to our group, Matt. Matt: Oh. *Smee hugs Matt* Matt: Huh? *Flashback starts* Matt: I'll hold on to this. Maybe it will help me figure out who the guy is that keeps attacking me. *Flashback ends* Matt: Oh! Mmm. You're the one who tried to kidnap me! Smee: No! I... Matt: Here's the proof. You left half of your pendant in the snow, in the Alps. Smee: I can explain. Jim: You're a traitor! Working for the Queen! Smee: I'm not a traitor! Captain, you know very well that-- Jim: Ah! You must be punished! Smee: No! I was only... I... You see, kidnapping is such a strong word. Jim: Enough. Silence! Traitors have no right to speak. *Jim activates the bell. Smee is trapped inside a cell* Bloom: Uh? H-How could Smee cause all of that trouble by himself? Tecna: He doesn't seem to have a mind for strategy. Bloom: Jim, are you sure it was Smee? Maybe we should listen to what he has to say? Jim: Pirates take no pity on traitors. Pirates: Yeah! Pirates take no pity on traitors! Jim: Winx, thank you for all you have done for us. Flora: Uh? Jim: The World of Dreams isn't safe yet. But soon it will be, with the son of Peter Pan on our side. Bloom: He will help turn the Queen back into the good fairy she was... Stella: Come on, Bloom! We have to go. We have to set up our concert in Central Park. And one simply cannot be late in New York City. Flora: Good luck, Matt, and remember, we believe in you. *Flora hugs Matt* Aisha: Yeah, we do. Bloom: Good luck, everyone. *The Winx leave* Matt: Thank you, Winx. Stella: New York City here we come! Jim: Troops, get ready to fight. We'll march on the Queen now. Matt: But wouldn't it be better if I meet the Queen alone? I could talk to her and see if-- Jim: Are you with me, men? Pirates: Yeah! Jim: Matt... are you with us or against us? Matt: Mmm... Uhhh... *All eyes are on Matt. He then raises the sword* Tiger Lily: The sword of the hero of the World of Dreams glows in the dark, as it was told in the legend. Matt: My sword is on your side! Lead the way, Jim. Jim: Come on, mateys! Follow me! *The troops head to the Queen's hideout* Scene: New York Musa: Hmm... Testing, one, two. Hmm. More reverb, please. Tecna: Coming at you, Musa. Musa: Perfect. Bloom: Matt's favorite flower. Flora: Uh huh! I'm happy the World of Dreams will be safe soon, thanks to Matt. Stella: New York City! The Big Apple! The city of dreams! Musa: We won't be living out any of our dreams if we don't get this stage ready asap. Aisha: Yeah, a little help here, Stella. Stella: I am helping! I'm envisaging our dream coming true. Big crowds, screaming fans... Venomya: You're dreaming too big, Winx. Bloom: What are you doing here? Venomya: Came to see you fail. This is New York. The place where dreams come to die. Especially yours. Bloom: I'm sure we'll be fine. Aisha: You, clear the stage. Performers only up here. Off you go. Venomya: I'll go. But you can't stop me from watching you flop. "Winx come up small in the big city." Or... "Winx rotten in Big Apple." Which headline do you prefer? Scene: World of Dreams Matt: We're marching against the Queen. Would the Winx think this is right? Scene: New York Fans: Yeah! *Music starts* Bloom: Hi, New York! Fans: Woooh! Wave! Wave! Stella: Ready to rock the Big Apple? Fans: Yeah! *The ceiling start rumbling and collapsing* Fans: Huh? Fan #1: Help! Get out the way! Scene: World of Dreams *The pirates transform* Jim: Let's bring the Queen down and free the World of Dreams from her evil spell. *The crowd cheers* Scene: Queen's Hideout Shaman: Jim thinks he can breach our walls with his new allies. Tinkerbell: He doesn't know how wrong he is. *Tinkerbell uses her power* Tinkerbell: Army of the night, shadow creatures, come out and attack now! Scene: World of Dreams *Thunder cracks* Tiger Lily: Huh? *The shadow creatures appear* Jim: We need you, Matt, and your sword. Only you can lead us to victory. *Matt wields the sword* Tiger Lily: Let the final battle begin. Scene: New York *People are screaming and panicking* Fan #2: Help me outta here! Bloom: The whole stadium is shaking. Aisha: An earthquake here? Tecna: I don't know why but I feel like our mysterious saboteur has something to do with this. Bloom: We have to do something now, before anyone gets hurt. *The Spirit of the World of Dreams summons the Winx* Bloom: Oh, no! Not now! Spirit: Bloom, Jim and his allies are attacking the Queen. Stella: What?! But we thought that-- Spirit: The situation is urgent. The whole World of Dreams is in danger. It needs you all now. *The talk ends* Stella: What'll we do now? The spirit was clear. We have to go or it will be the end for the World of Dreams. Bloom: But if we go now, it'll be the end for all these people! Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts